


Master and Apprentice

by crescent_gaia



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: A twist on what happened during the movie between Medivh and Khadgar





	Master and Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voculae (northernMagic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/gifts).



> Merry Yule-mas! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Note: I am going with the fan mind canon of Alodi being more Aegwynn, who is Medivh's mother, as I do remember Alodi being a male half elf and not a human female. :)

Khadgar still had no clue what he was doing. All he was curious about was the green glow he found on the dead villagers. Now, he was following a legend, Anduin Lothar, to go speak to another legend, the Guardian of Tirisfal. He heard of the Guardian when he was training with the Kirin Tor, before he ran away, but to meet him? This was another story altogether, no matter how much he hid behind his puns and magic, and he looked up as they stood at the doorway of Karazhan. Did he ever think he was going to be here? No. And yet… life was weird.

“You coming?” Lothar asked.

Khadgar nodded, following Lothar into tower, and his curiosity getting the better than him as he wandered away from the general. He found the library, looking around at all the tomes and different scrolls as a shadow handed him a book. “Um, thank you?” he said to the shadow as he looked down at the book. He was about to open it when he looked up to see Medivh come into the library. “I – “ he tried to figure out the best way to say that he wasn’t about to steal a book from the Guardian’s library.

“If She decides to give you a book, the best thing is to say thank you,” Medivh says. “Mother is interesting that way.”

Khadgar blinked. “Oh.” This was the first time he was at a lost for words. That usually never happened but Medivh was not what he expected. When he heard about the Guardian, he imagined someone old and grizzled. Someone that held all the magical power of the world and looked like it. Neither of his assumptions were true and now he didn’t know what do with himself.

“You really can work wonders, Medivh, considering I think this is the quietest he’s been since I found him,” Lothar said from behind the Guardian. “Are you able to help?”

“Of course,” Medivh said, his eyes not leaving Khadgar. “We’ll meet you there – Khadgar and I need to talk.”

Khadgar looked down at the book as Lothar left to go back by the griffin. 

“Khadgar,” Medivh said.

The young mage looked up at hearing his name, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “How – “

“You were supposed to be my apprentice a while ago but you ran away from the city before the decision could be finalized,” Medivh replied, moving closer to the young mage and taking his arm. “We’ll talk about it after we go see what the King wants. For now, study the book and be ready to help.”

Khadgar swallowed and nodded a yes. The hand on his arm felt warm and inviting, like he was truly home for the first time in a long time, and that he might do anything the Guardian would ask of him. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Medivh smiled. “That is something you would have to ask the Council. I thought they would tell you right away. We’ll talk more about it later… for now, we need to get going.”

Khadgar made a face. 

Medivh laughed. “I feel the same way with those beasts. We’ll let Lothar go that way,” Medivh said. He let go of Khadgar’s arm and opened up a portal. “This is how we’re supposed to travel.” He motioned for Khadgar to go through the portal first and then followed soon after. They appeared in one of the rooms of the palace and Khadgar stood back to let them talk. The young mage was a bit confused about the turn of events that were happening in such a short span and could only hope that Medivh could explain in short time.

*~*~*~*

Medivh glared at Khadgar, his ire growing as his young apprentice was quickly figuring out that something was wrong. He wasn’t sure how he could figure out that a portal was needed for both sides, but at the same time… at the same time, there was a more rational side of him. The more human side of him that made him realize that Khadgar was just doing as the apprentice to the Guardian should be doing. Or what the Guardian should be doing. He shook his head and sat down opposite instead of burning the research as he wanted to do the first time.

“I would like to help,” Khadgar said, his voice calm as he kept his eyes on his master.

“You’ve helped more than you know already,” Medivh said. “But tell me what you have learned now. I apologize for my anger… it is a tense time.”

Khadgar nodded, perhaps in agreement, before turning to the book. “The book that She gave me in your library, it explains a bit about the fel magic. More than I understood about it before, but the portal that the orc opened, he would need to have help from this side. There’s no way that he could have just opened it blind.”

Medivh moved, his knee touching Khadgar’s, and looked over his apprentice’s work. He nodded in approval. “It’s good work and sound. Do you have any leads on who it could be?”

“No,” Khadgar said and sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Medivh said. “This was right in front of me, in my own library, and I didn’t think about it.” He smiled and touched Khadgar’s cheek. “I want you to say what you know, admit what you don’t, and learn from both. That’s what the damned Council doesn’t teach.” 

Khadgar leaned into the touch. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Medivh said, moving and kissing the young mage. He cheered mentally when Khadgar kissed him back, deepening the kiss until they had to break to breathe. “We’ll tell the others and try to figure out who the portal opener could be. There are many mages on Azeroth, so it might take some time but together… together, we can figure it out.”

“Yes,” Khadgar said, kissing Medivh this time. Medivh wrapped an arm around Khadgar, pulling him into his lap, and started to undo his apprentice’s pants. 

Medivh broke the kiss when there was a knock at the door and growled in frustration. He did up Khadgar’s pants, not letting his prize move away, and called for whoever it was to come in. It was a servant, saying that Lothar and the King were asking for them, and quickly left. “We’ll finish this later,” he said.

“Yes,” Khadgar said, making sure that his clothing was in place as he got his notes. Medivh smirked and watched before calmly getting up to go speak about the changing situation.

*~*~*~*

It was over. The demon inside Medivh – inside his master – was slain. Now all there was left was Medivh, about to die, and Khadgar felt his heart hurting from the pain. “No! This isn’t the end,” he said as Medivh was about to draw his last breath. Using what power he had left, he encased Medivh in ice to stop the wounds from hurting more before twisting his own magic towards the portal. They needed the portal to Stormwind to stay open just a bit longer. Just a few more minutes, to get everyone safe, but it didn’t last. What felt like a hour was only minutes as Khadgar couldn’t hold it and fell over, his magic spent, but the ice still holding.

He could hear Lothar calling for healers as he woke up in Stormwind, his eyes blinking open as he tried to sit up. A healer gently pushed him back down, using his magic to heal the young mage. 

“Is he alright?” Garona asked, coming over to look at her friend.

“Yes,” the healer said, stepping back. “We need you to let go of the ice so we can work on Medivh.”

Khadgar nodded, getting up with Garona’s help, and was led over to Medivh. He undid the ice magic, watching the healers work, and leaned against his orc friend. “What happened down there?” he asked quietly.

“We were able to get out,” Garona said. “The king as well… he thought that he would have to let me kill him, to save me, but… the portal held. Against everything, it held and we’re all here. Thanks to you. To both of you.” She sighed. “What happened?”

“Didn’t Lothar tell you?” Khadgar asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“No,” Garona said. “He said that he didn’t understand it. It was over his head, like most magic is, and to ask you.”

“We were able to slay the demon that Gul’dan was working with,” Khadgar said. “I think. It feels too easy.”

“Because it is,” Medivh said weakly from his bed, motioning the both of them closer. “Khadgar is right. The demon is gone from this world, for now, but they can only be destroyed in their home. Hopefully, he won’t be back, but we’ll see. That’s what you can tell the King.”

“Then I shall,” Garona said with a bow of her head to the Guardian and a gentle hug to Khadgar before leaving the two.

Khadgar sat down on the bed and took Medivh’s hand. “It didn’t feel right to let you die.”

“I can’t believe you incased me in ice,” Medivh said with a chuckle. “Thank you. He… he really feels gone.”

“Good,” Khadgar said, stroking Medivh’s hand with his thumb. “Between the two of us, what happened, is how it should stay. Lothar’s not going to say anything.”

Medivh sighed. “Khadgar – “

“No,” Khadgar said. “You wouldn’t have done any of this willingly and, when he was gone, you turned to help us. You opened the portal to Stormwind so everyone could get through. You made sure that everyone could live.”

“And you continued it,” Medivh pointed out. “To make sure that it was everyone. When I am well, in a short time, it is time for your training to truly begin. You will be the next Guardian, Khadgar.”

Khadgar’s eyes widened in fear. “Me? But – I couldn’t. There are other mages that should be Guardian before me. I’m…I’m too young.”

“There are spells and curses to age you, but I’d rather not,” Medivh said with a smile. “It’s time to stop running and admit who and what you are, Khadgar. Otherwise, Azeroth might not survive next time. Do you want that?”

“No,” Khadgar admitted quietly. “Alright. When you are well.”

“When I am well,” Medivh said, kissing Khadgar’s hand, and keeping hold of it as he fell back into sleep. Khadgar didn’t move, keeping tight hold of his master’s hand, and tried to force down the fear inside him. It was the same fear that he felt when he thought that he was going to lose Medivh, but that wasn’t going to happen. The last Guardian was still around, even though Medivh now had the position, so it didn’t mean death. That realization helped to calm him and just watch Medivh sleep and heal until the next part could unfold.


End file.
